


Super Smash Bros. Annihilation

by AceDelta12



Series: Super Smash Bros. Apocalypse [4]
Category: Super Smash Brothers
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:43:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 10,995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26496598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AceDelta12/pseuds/AceDelta12
Summary: This is Book Four of the non-canon Super Smash Bros. Apocalypse series, taking place minutes after the events of Super Smash Bros. Infiltration. Features characters that did not make it into Super Smash Bros. Ultimate.
Series: Super Smash Bros. Apocalypse [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1925644
Kudos: 1





	1. The New Perfect Attendance Crew

The Subspace Explosion only grew bigger.

As the forests were dragged up and consumed, one of the trees rubbed against another as it was being uprooted, creating a massive wildfire that burned down everything it touched before the Subspace Explosion could destroy what was left.

Half of Sarasaland was gone. The Cascade Kingdom was literally collapsing on itself, the Metro Kingdom was in total anarchy, and the Cloud Kingdom was almost in sufficient range to be consumed.

Molly stood at the dock of the Cap Kingdom, with Peach, her mother, standing at her left, and Metal Sonic, her one true friend, standing at her right, clutching her hand.

Daisy came up to them. “They’re arranging a meeting inside the lead airship. All three of you were summoned.”

The four of them went to Bowser’s airship.

Inside were the Perfect Attendance Crew: Mario, Donkey Kong, Link, Samus, Yoshi, Kirby, Fox, Pikachu, Luigi, Ness, Captain Falcon, and Jigglypuff. They were joined by Boba and Shantae Fett, Incineroar, Bowsette, Shadow, and the Mandalorian.

“Dad.” Molly said. “It’s been a while.”

Mario nodded, running his hand through his slowly graying hair. The Smash Brawlers were beginning to get older in years. Some, like Mario, were beginning to gray, if they had hair. Most notably, Peach’s hair was a lighter yellow, almost lighter than Molly’s.

“If everything turns out the way we hope it does, then we need to come to a decision.” Link said. “Many of us are beginning to age. Some have confessed to finally passing their prime years. We’re going to have to assemble a new Perfect Attendance Crew.”

“Kirby will still be here.” Shantae said. “I heard his species can live to be many thousands of years old.”

“My body doesn’t physically age.” Shadow said.

“I’ve put together a list of potential candidates for those who could become the new Original Eight.” Fox said, pulling out a list with fifteen names. “Obviously, everyone on this list will be Smash Brawlers, along with dozens more.”

“That’s good.” Samus said. “The question is, which fighters will be picked? And who will do it?”

“Let me take a look at the list.” the Mandalorian said. “I can weigh the pros and cons of each one.”

Fox handed him the list. “Mario will send a signal to each one you name, so we can officially give them their new titles.”

“Hmm.” he said, looking at the list. After a minute, he looked back at Mario. “Zero. We’re going to need at least **one** swordsman.”

Mario pushed a few buttons on the holotable in front of them. “The signal to Zero is sent.”

The Mandalorian nodded, then looked back at the list. “Bowsette.”

Bowsette had a look of mild shock on her face. She didn’t even know she’d made the list. “Me?”

“Yes, you.” the Mandalorian said. “I’ve seen you fight. You look like you can handle yourself.”

He looked at the list. “Incineroar.”

“I thought the list only consisted of those who weren’t in Smash Bros. yet.” Boba said.

“Most aren’t in. But some are.” the Mandalorian said. “I’m not going to argue with it.”

He looked at the list. “Shantae.”

It was Shantae’s turn to have a look of mild shock.

“Not surprised that a few names on here are actually present right now.” the Mandalorian said.

He looked down at the list again. “Metal Sonic.”

“Unsurprised.” Metal said.

The Mandalorian nodded in Metal Sonic’s direction. “You’ll fit right in.”

He looked at the list. “To hell with it. Waluigi.”

Mario hesitated before pressing the buttons. “The message to Waluigi is sent.”

“Why did you hesitate?” the Mandalorian asked. “Waluigi is perfectly viable as a Smash Brawler.”

“He’s harassed us to be put in Smash Bros. over and over.” Mario said. “I told him that if he didn’t stop harassing us about being in Smash, he wouldn’t be invited to **anything** , period.”

“That was harsh, Mario, even for you.” the Mandalorian said. “Well, if he won’t be in this Smash Bros., he’ll be in the new one.”

“He’s also a meme.” Mario said. “People will only want to see Waluigi win Smash Bros. matches because they’ll think he’s S-Tier.”

“People used to think that about Meta Knight.” Molly said.

“He was **SS** -Tier, Molly.” Mario said. “He was the single most powerful Smash Brawler in his rookie years. Only the damned Ice Climbers had a chance against him, and he could negate their only advantage against him. So don’t pull this ‘they think I’m powerful but I’m actually not’ shtick for him. He **was** powerful.”

“Can we just move on before a match starts in this very room?” Shantae asked, getting a nod from everyone else.

“I was thinking the same thing, Shantae.” Molly said. “Continue with the list, Mando.”

The Mandalorian picked up the list from the holotable. “Sheik.”

Mario sent the signal to Sheik.

“And now, the last one.” the Mandalorian said. After a minute, he began pacing the room.

“Why’s he pacing?” Shantae asked Bowsette in a whisper, so as not to stop the Mandalorian’s train of thought.

“He only paces when he’s really thinking.” Bowsette whispered back. “The decision he’s trying to make right here could potentially change the course of Smash history.”

The Mandalorian walked back to the table, setting the list down. “I have our eighth.”

Mario’s hands remained over the buttons.

Three Arwings landed outside.

“They’re here.” Mario said.

Zero, Waluigi, and Sheik entered the airship.

“You’re just in time.” Mario said. “He was about to name the eighth.”

“The eighth what?” Zero asked.

“I’ll explain after he makes his nomination.”

The Mandalorian cleared his throat, getting their attention.

“This fighter has proven herself with her uncanny swordsmanship skills, time and again. I see no reason why she should not be picked to become one of the new Original Eight.”

The Mandalorian looked into the eyes of the eighth.

“Molly.”

Peach began clapping, followed by Mario and Kirby. Shortly, everyone in the room was clapping as Molly stood up from her seat.

Mario walked over to the Mandalorian. “Zero, Bowsette, Incineroar, Shantae, Metal Sonic, Waluigi, Sheik, and Molly, come to this end of the table. Everyone else, move to the other end.”

The packs quickly divided as Mario told them.

Mario stood at the table, facing the eight. “As you know, if the situation with Subspace ends, Super Smash Bros. will not be the same again. We will have to completely write it anew. Therefore, all of you have been summoned to become the new Perfect Attendance Crew of Super Smash Bros.”

He looked each of them in the eyes. “Are you in?”

“I’m in.” Molly immediately responded, immediately followed by Bowsette, then Incineroar.

“I’m in.” Metal Sonic said.

“Wah.” Waluigi said. “I’m in.”

One by one, the new Perfect Attendance Crew officially claimed their new titles.

“Then it’s settled.” Mario said. “Effective immediately, you are the new Perfect Attendance Crew.”

Incineroar glanced out the window. “The sky’s turning purple.”

Mario went to the window and saw the Subspace Explosion was growing even faster than before.

“Oh god…” Mario said. “It just keeps growing faster and faster.”

“How long until the entire world is gone?” Shantae asked.

Link went to the holotable and pushed several buttons, paused, then pushed a few more. “Seventy-seven hours.” he said.

“That’s just three days!” Incineroar said. “Where will we live?”

“We’ll live in the airships, if necessary. Ideally, we’ll either destroy the Subspace Explosion or find a new planet to call home.”

“But the Explosion will continue to grow faster.” Shantae said. “Left unchecked it’ll consume the entire galaxy in a matter of months!”

“How are we going to destroy an Explosion of that size, Shantae?!” Mario snapped uncharacteristically. “How?! We tried destroying it with the Subspace Gunship and **now** look where that got us! We’ve run out of ideas and we’re running out of time!”

He pulled up a hologram of the Explosion on the holotable. The area around it continued to slowly grow smaller, showing the Explosion’s uncanny growth. “This thing is too powerful. We’ve tried everything we can think of. If the most powerful weapon in the galaxy can’t take it down, what will?”

Several different conversations started up about potential ways to destroy the Subspace Explosion.

Molly came over to the holotable, studying the Explosion hologram. “Wait a minute…” she said.

She turned back to the group. “Wait a minute! We’ve been going at it all wrong.”

“What do you mean?” Shantae asked.

“We’ve been trying to destroy the Subspace Explosion from the outside, but it’s so powerful it’s been thwarting all of our attempts, so much so that all the Subspace Gunship could do was fuel it. What we need to do is destroy it from the **inside**.”

“Destroy Subspace from the inside?” Metal Sonic asked. “It sounds crazy enough to work, but how are we going to pull something like that off?”

Before Molly could respond, they heard an explosion from outside, followed by another one seconds later, then a third.

They ran outside and saw the _Remnant of God_ destroying the airships one by one. A purple beam was being fired from one of the main cannons, directly at the Subspace Explosion.

“Is that the source of the growth?” Mario asked, pointing at the beam.

A massive pulse went through the beam and into the Explosion, and the Explosion began growing faster.

“It **is** !” Molly said. “If we want any hope of saving the world, we have to destroy the _Remnant of God_!”


	2. Chapter 2

The few airships that were able to take off successfully raised their defenses as the  _ Razor Crest _ ,  _ Slave I _ , and the Arwings led the assault on the  _ Remnant of God _ .

“Boba, I’ve got visuals on the hangar bays of the  _ Remnant of God _ . Are you ready?” the Mandalorian asked.

“When was I not ready?” Boba asked.

“That’s what I like to hear.”

_ Slave I _ and the  _ Razor Crest _ simultaneously fired upon the hangars of the  _ Remnant of God _ , but nothing happened.

“What the-? No damage?!” Boba said. “That should have annihilated the hangars! I used the missile launchers and everything!”

“Try another target.” Bowsette said to the Mandalorian. “There’s  **got** to be a weakness.”

The  _ Razor Crest _ flew all around the  _ Remnant of God _ , trying in vain to find some kind of weakness, to no avail.

“Boba, I’ve just finished a scan of the  _ Remnant of God _ .” Shantae said. “From what I’ve found...there’s no weakness.”

“ **NO WEAKNESS** ?!” Boba said, loud enough for everyone aboard the  _ Razor Crest _ to hear over the communications.

“What was that?” the Mandalorian asked.

“The  _ Remnant of God _ has no weakness!” Boba said. “This attempt is in vain!”

The two ships quickly retreated, followed by the few Arwings left. Those who had been shot down managed to get aboard Bowser’s airship, which he deliberately left low enough for people to climb aboard if they climbed the Cap Tower, which they did.

The fleet fled the Cap Kingdom, which was destroyed by the  _ Remnant of God _ .


	3. Rise of Anarchy

Taneleer arrived in the command center of the  _ Remnant of God _ . “Meta Knight. Lucario.”

The two Smash Brawlers turned toward him. “The fleet has been decimated. They are retreating in a hurry. The Cap Kingdom is destroyed.” Meta Knight said. “Their annihilation is inevitable. Do we wait for the Explosion to consume them?”

“No.” Taneleer immediately responded. “The Mandalorian proved that one can escape Subspace. We have to destroy them all. Once we can, then I can finally recreate Super Smash Bros. in my image. They don’t realize that they are mere toys. People inevitably grow past toys. They grow up and get their own lives. They need to act like adults in this adult world. Playing with toys is much too childish. I will recreate Super Smash Bros. into a far more adult game. The sooner we kill the toys, the better off the adult world will be.”

“Don’t you realize, then, that you’re the result of toys falling in love?” Lucario said.

Taneleer held Lucario in a firm telekinetic choke. “Who cares if I’m the child of a bounty hunter and a half-genie? I am more than just the result of  **toys** .” he snarled. “I am above all of this. I represent humanity. No, I represent what humanity can  **become** . Responsible, sensible adults who know more than the amount of toys in their toybox.”

He let go of his telekinetic grip on Lucario. “Dispose of them immediately.”

Meta Knight flew out of the  _ Remnant of God _ to find and destroy the Smash Brawlers.

Taneleer watched Meta Knight fly toward the fleet. “If I am to build a new Super Smash Bros., I must first tear apart the old one. And there’s only one way to do that.”

He raised a hand and clenched it into a fist. “Anarchy.”


	4. Duel of the Blades

Meta Knight quickly made his way aboard one of the airships, where he frequently used his Dimensional Cape to travel through the ship.

Eventually, he found himself in a large, but empty, room.

“Well, well, well.” a voice said. “What have we here?” A swordsman? Time to finally put my skills to use.”

“Who’s there?” Meta Knight demanded, drawing his sword.

“I should be asking  **you** that question.” the voice said. “Last I checked, you weren’t one of the passengers.”

“Wherever you are, come down here and face me. There is no honor in hiding like this.” Meta Knight said.

“While it is fun to egg you on, I am a man of honor. Or should I say, reploid of honor?” Zero said as he leapt down from a higher ledge.

“That’s my thing.” Meta Knight said.

Zero ignited his laser blade. “You wanted a duel? Let’s cut the chatter and get to it.”

Meta Knight threw his cape aside. “Yes, let’s.”

He leapt up and threw an overhead swing at Zero, who nimbly blocked it and twirled his blade for a second before swinging hard, coming into contact with Meta Knight’s sword.

“I thought your sword would be severed at the hilt from a blow like that.” Zero said. “Whatever it’s made of, the metal is naturally heat-resistant.”

“It’s not.” Meta Knight said. “This sword has a spirit of her own. She decides who does and doesn’t wield her.”

“I take it this ‘spirit’ strengthens the blade?”

“Indeed.”

Zero swung at Meta Knight, and the blade severed his mask in two pieces.

Meta Knight was thrown back against the wall, one of the pieces of his mask flying off his face.

“We aren’t even close to done yet.” Meta Knight said as large, batlike wings appeared from his back.

He flew at Zero with breakneck speeds, and the reploid could barely keep up with the Star Warrior with over a thousand years of experience.

Suddenly he reached out with his foot, catching Meta Knight in the face.

He fell onto his face, but got back up.

He turned slowly, giving Zero quite the evil eye.

“You have done to me the last thing I expected anyone to do.”

He turned around and jammed his sword hilt-deep on the floor.

His wings began flapping again, and he hovered in mid-air menacingly, glowing with a bright cyan aura.

“I never thought I’d have to do this again.”


	5. A Knight's True Strength

He raised his hand up, and many cyan swords appeared above him, all pointed at Zero.

Meta Knight threw his arm forward, and all the cyan swords flew at Zero, attacking from every angle. He was somehow able to hold off the assault. Barely, but still able.

In the conundrum, his foot tapped Meta Knight’s sword, still hilt-deep in the floor.

Getting an idea, he blocked the incoming blades with one hand and tried to reach for the sword with the other.

Seeing this, Meta Knight redirected the cyan swords’s attention to Zero’s free hand.

After a bit of struggling, Zero pulled the blade out of the floor, slicing through a quarter of the cyan swords out of sheer momentum.

Meta Knight glared at Zero, sending the swords after him. But Zero, now dual-wielding, was able to block each and every attack.

With each block and redirect, he kept eyeing Meta Knight’s wings.

Just after Meta Knight flapped to keep himself afloat, Zero found his opening.

He threw both his laser blade and Meta Knight’s sword at the Star Warrior. The blades pierced his wings and pinned him to the wall.

The cyan swords vanished.

Zero paused before walking up to Meta Knight, carefully savoring the moment.

“If you’re going to finish me off, do it already.” Meta Knight spat.

“I have no intention of doing that.” Zero said, pulling out a syringe.

“What’s that for?” Meta Knight asked.

“It’s a cure for the Subspace Sickness, developed using the blood of Galeem herself.” Zero said. “One dose of this should completely cleanse the Subspace Sickness from you.”

Meta Knight raised an eyebrow. “I’m intrigued.”

Zero was about to stick Meta Knight with the syringe when he held his hand up. “No.”

“Good god, are you an anti-vac?” Zero said.

“No.” Meta Knight said. “I just don’t like it when people stick me with needles. I prefer to do it myself.”

Meta Knight held his hand out, but Zero didn’t put the syringe in his hand. “How do I know I can trust you?”

“What do you mean?”

“You still have the Sickness. You might be saying all that, but when I give it to you, you’ll probably smash it.”

“When I say I’ll do something, I do it.” Meta Knight said, not lowering his hand.

Hesitantly, Zero put the syringe in Meta Knight’s hand.

“Do I have to stick it where the Sickness entered, or can I stick it anywhere?”

“To my knowledge, anywhere.” Zero said.

Meta Knight held the syringe between his teeth while he pulled off one of his gloves.

He took the syringe out of his mouth with his gloved hand.

“Here goes nothing.” he said, inserting the syringe into his ungloved hand.

He closed his eyes. After a few seconds, he opened them and removed the syringe.

“I don’t really feel that different.” Meta Knight noted.

“Would you ever work with Taneleer?” Zero asked.

“What kind of a question is that?” Meta Knight said. “Of course not! Not after what he’s done to the world!”

“You’re cured.” Zero said.

He pulled the swords out of the wall, and Meta Knight landed on the floor.

“So, what the hell happened to me? Got any knowledge on that?” he asked as he put his glove back on.

“A Shadow Bug clone of Peach was able to infect you with the Subspace Sickness, right after infecting Lucario, who is still with Taneleer.” Zero said. “Galeem’s pure blood is able to cleanse the sicknesses from anyone who isn’t a Shadow Bug clone.”

“That makes sense.” Meta Knight said.

“Currently we’re trying to get the hell away from Taneleer and the  _ Remnant of God _ .” Zero said.

“I have something that might help.” Meta Knight said. “Nobody’s used it since before Dharkon died.”

“So whatever it is, it’s been offline for about thirty years.”

“Indeed.”

“Peach might want to hear this, but first let’s deal with that broken mask of yours.”

After fixing Meta Knight’s mask, which would forever bear the scar of being split, two went to the command deck of the airship.

“Peach. Meta Knight has been cured of the Subspace Sickness. And he has something in store that could be of help to us.”

“If you have something that could help us, we need to know what it is.”

“I won’t tell.” Meta Knight said. “But if you let me take the wheel, I can show you.”

Peach shrugged. “Better than nothing.”

Meta Knight stepped to the wheel of the airship. “The closest thing I’ll find, for now.”

The airship turned northward, flying over the ocean, past a vast desert, and finally came to rest near a forest.

When Meta Knight, Peach, Daisy, and Zero got out, they followed the Star Warrior into the forest.

“The ground feels awfully metallic.” Daisy noted.

“What do you mean?” Zero asked. “I don’t feel any difference.”

“You’re a reploid.” Daisy said. “I’m human.”

She bent down and sharply knocked on the ground. It not only sounded metallic--it sounded hollow.

“I’ll explain.” Meta Knight said. “But once we get down there.”

He went to a tree and opened a door on the trunk.

“In here.” he said, hopping in.

Daisy, Peach, and Zero got in, and Meta Knight shut the door, pushing a red button on the wall.

A screen lit up, showing a woman’s face. “Welcome back, Meta Knight.”

“I have a few guests, Susie.” Meta Knight said. “These are Daisy, Peach, and Zero.”

Daisy and Peach waved, and Zero gave a nod.

“Shall I prepare her for you?” Susie asked.

“That would be utmost helpful.” Meta Knight said. “I’ll be down in two minutes.”

Susie nodded, and the screen shut off.

“Who’s Susie?” Peach asked as the elevator began to lower.

“Susie Haltmann is the last survivor of the Haltmann Company, who tried to technologize Dream Land.” Meta Knight said. “I took her in after the company collapsed. She has been very helpful in the years since.”

The elevator door opened.

“Susie and I built this almost fifty years ago.” Meta Knight said.

He snapped his fingers, and the flood lights turned on. “I present to you... _ Battleship Halberd _ .”


	6. Halberd

“You’ve had this, just sitting here?” Daisy asked. “Wouldn’t someone have noticed if they went through this forest?”

“I spread a rumor that the forest was immensely haunted, and I killed those who dared go in, hiding the bodies.” Meta Knight said. “They never saw me.”

“You gotta do what you gotta do.” Peach said. “I don’t blame you for it.”

Susie leapt down from the _Halberd_. “She’s ready, Meta Knight.”

“Thank you.” Meta Knight said. “Can you escort these two to the bridge?”

“Will do.” Susie said.

Meta Knight flew up to the bridge.

“This way.” Susie said as she walked inside the ship, the others following her.

Meta Knight stood at the wheel of the _Halberd_. “Well, it’s time to fly again. Feels good to have my hands on the wheel again.”

The _Halberd_ ’s engines kicked in, and the metal roof (which Daisy had knocked on) split open.

Meta Knight guided the ship up, and the _Halberd_ proudly flew above the forest, the mechanical ground closing behind them.

Meta Knight contacted Bowser’s airship. “Land the airship on the deck.”

Bowser’s airship took off, landing on the _Halberd_ ’s deck.

The _Halberd_ sped off flying toward the _Remnant of God_ and the Subspace Explosion.

Susie entered the bridge. “Here we are.”

“This is a pretty wide room.” Zero noted. “I take it you thought you’d have a full crew?”

“I will, if the rest of the airships come.” Meta Knight responded without turning.

“There’s only six left, including the one we arrived in.” Peach said.

“ **SIX**?!” Meta Knight said, turning away from the wheel to look at Peach to see if she was being serious.

She was.

“Many of them were destroyed by the _Remnant of God_.” Zero said.

The other five airships landed on the deck.

“Susie, can you assign our new crew their roles? Make sure they choose their roles willingly.” Meta Knight asked, turning back to the wheel.

“Will do.” Susie said, leaving the room.

Meta Knight, Daisy, Peach, and Zero watched as the six airships were lowered into the _Halberd_.

“We should be closing on the _Remnant of God_ any minute now.” Meta Knight said.

The _Halberd_ arrived at the Subspace Explosion, which had already almost completely consumed the Cap Kingdom.

The _Remnant of God_ floated there, poised to strike at the _Halberd_.

“The _Remnant of God_ has no weakness, if the scans from Boba Fett are accurate.” Peach said.

“The scans were designed to look for anything that can be bashed in with projectiles.” Meta Knight said. “The mask at the bow of the _Halberd_ was forged from beskar, the very same metal that is used for Mandalorian armor.”

“What are you saying?” Daisy asked.

“Watch.” Meta Knight said, turning the _Halberd_ directly toward the _Remnant of God._

“Meta Knight, you’re going to crash into the _Remnant of God_!” Zero shouted.

“I know.” Meta Knight responded.

The _Halberd_ slammed bowfirst into the _Remnant of God_ , de-stabilizing both ships.

Susie ran into the bridge. “What did you just do?!”

“I rammed the _Remnant of God_.” Meta Knight said casually as if he were discussing the weather.

“What in the-?!” Susie said. “That short-circuited the stabilizers! Those took me a month to build!”

“Then Zero can help you fix them.” Meta Knight said. “He’s a reploid. He should be able to work his way through the problem.”

Susie shook her head angrily before turning. “Let’s go, Zero.”

He followed her out of the room.

“What was that about?” Daisy asked.

“She doesn’t like it when I try stunts like that. It messes up her work.” Meta Knight said.

“Y’know, if I were in Susie’s shoes, you’d be dead, right?”

Meta Knight laughed. “That’s the funniest thing I’ve heard you say, Daisy!”

“I’m serious.”

Meta Knight abruptly stopped laughing and held his sword to her throat. “ **How** serious?”

He then noticed the mallet a few inches from beating his brains in.

“ **That** serious.” Daisy said.

They remained this way for a few seconds before Meta Knight sheathed his sword. “Can you get the tesla cannon firing?”

Daisy nodded, getting to work on the controls.

“I’m surprised you can figure them out so quickly.” Meta Knight said.

“I was looking at them while you and Susie had that little one-sided argument.” Daisy said while pushing the buttons.

The tesla cannon fired moments later, piercing the opening that the bow of the _Halberd_ had made.

Then the _Remnant of God_ opened fire, splitting the deck of the _Halberd_ wide open.

Meta Knight jerked the _Halberd_ to the left, the bow cutting through the _Remnant of God_ even further.

The communications opened. “Stabilizers are back on.” Susie reported. “I may have Zero enlisted as our onboard mechanic. He fixed up the stabilizers with no help.”

A single, but massive, shot fired from the _Remnant of God_ , striking the _Halberd_ ’s starboard side head-on.

The alarms began ringing--the Halberd had taken too much damage.

“What’s going on?” Daisy said.

Susie ran into the room.

“Susie! Get these two out of here!” Meta Knight said, turning from the wheel.

“What about you?” she asked.

“I’ll be fine. But these two princesses lead the resistance against Taneleer! Their survival is more important than mine!”

Susie ran up and grabbed Meta Knight’s hand. “We’re not leaving without-”

Meta Knight ripped off his mask and kissed Susie’s lips.

Susie’s entire face turned bright red.

“Can you leave without me now?” Meta Knight asked.

Susie nodded. “Thank you, Meta Knight. For everything.”

“Thank you.” Meta Knight said. “For believing in me when I couldn’t believe in myself.”

Susie hugged him.

He picked up his mask off the floor. “Take it.”

“Your..mask?” Susie asked. “Why?”

“To ensure that if I die, some part of me still lives on.”

Susie took the mask, then ran out of the room, Peach and Daisy following.

Minutes later, Meta Knight saw the six airships taking off from the _Halberd_.

He saw Susie, Peach, and Daisy on the lead airship.

Taking a second to watch them leave, he waved, then went to the controls. He knew what he had to do.

He put his hand on the ignition lever, making sure the airships were out of his sight.

Once they were, he pushed the lever.

Everything in the view of the window began to get stretched out. Meta Knight could feel it pulling at every atom in his body.

His vision turned white, then purple.

From the airships, everyone was watching what was unfolding between the _Halberd_ and the _Remnant of God_.

“What’s he doing?!” Molly asked.

“He’s buying us time to escape.” Susie said. “Bowser, get us outta here!”

The airships quickly sped away from the two dying battleships.

Zero noticed the flames in the _Halberd_ ’s thrusters change from orange to cyan.

“Susie, the _Halberd_ ’s thrusters started glowing blue. What does it mean?”

“What?” Susie said as she met him on the deck. “Oh god…”

“What? What does it mean, Susie?”

“It means...it means…”

Zero waited.

Susie looked at him. “He’s about to jump into **hyperspace**!”

The two looked at the _Halberd_ as the thrusters spewed even more cyan flames.

The _Halberd_ jumped into hyperspace, tearing off several chunks of the _Remnant of God_ and bringing them with it.

Into the Subspace Explosion.


	7. The Legend of the Star Twins

Approximately one week after the  _ Halberd _ hyper-jumped into the Subspace Explosion, Susie still hadn’t gotten over it.

She stood on the deck, looking at Meta Knight’s mask in her hands.

“Some part of me still lives on.” Meta Knight’s words echoed in her head.

She put the mask over her face. A perfect fit.

She tightened the buckle on the mask so that it stayed on her head.

Her vision became tinted yellow, but otherwise remained unaffected.

“Susie.” Rosalina said.

Susie didn’t bother removing the mask before turning around.

“Still miss him, huh?”

Susie nodded. “At least, with his mask, it feels like he’s still here.”

Rosalina knelt down to look Susie in the eye. “He’ll come back. I know he will.”

Susie took off the mask, confused about feeling a scrap of paper between her eyes.

She took out the paper scrap and read it.

“What does it say?” Rosalina asked.

“It says, ‘Find the Brother.’ I didn’t know Meta Knight had a sibling.”

“That’s...not what he’s talking about.”

Susie looked at Rosalina, confused. “Who is he talking about?”

“To answer that, I need to tell you about the Legend of the Star Twins.”

Susie nodded, interested.

“The Star Twins are the balance of the cosmos.” Rosalina said. “Originally known as the Brother and the Sister, they often clashed with each other. The Brother seeked to destroy the current universe and build a ‘perfect’ one to replace it, and the Sister seeked to preserve the current universe, and all of its inhabitants.

“So far, the Sister has been able to keep the Brother in check, but the Brother has grown stronger in recent years. Twice, he has tried to destroy the world, in rapid attempts. A thousand years for you is barely a few seconds to them.

“The Sister seeked to prove to the Brother that this universe isn’t all bad. So she herself became human, to mingle with humans. She even gave herself a human name. She got to know some of them on a personal level. But the Brother was not blind to what he believed to be the Sister’s greatest mistake. He first tried possessing a queen, then using her form as a blueprint for his own, then made himself human as a last resort.

“To preserve her position as the preserver of the cosmos, the Sister raised thousands of her Star Children, until they became of age and transformed into adult stars, some with planetary systems of their own.

“At some point, the Sister birthed a human daughter, who embodied everything she stood for. She named her new daughter Galeem, for she carried an aura of light about her.

“But the Brother did not approve. He stripped Galeem of her hidden darkness, molding it into its own form, which he took as his son.”

“Dharkon.” Susie said.

“Yes. Dharkon is the son of the Brother, and Galeem is the daughter of the Sister. They clashed often, so much so that at one point the heroes of Smash Bros., whom the Sister had discreetly joined, had to intervene. But the Brother wanted to make sure that the battle went his way, and he personally strengthened Dharkon while simultaneously toying with Galeem about what she really wanted. Through them, the Brother started an apocalypse, causing Smash Bros. to fall apart. When the apocalypse ended, the Godslayer known as Nanashi struck down Dharkon, leaving Galeem as the only surviving child of the Star Twins.

“The Brother did not react as well as the Sister had hoped. He deceived and later possessed a queen, taking a similar physical form to hers when he was forced out of her. He was defeated, but he reincarnated himself into a human, as the Sister had done. He took a second name for himself, mirroring his first name.”

Rosalina turned toward the Subspace Explosion. “You are the only one I have told this legend to, Susie. Therefore, you are the only one who can be entrusted with the new identities of the Star Twins.”

“I believe I already know.” Susie said.

“Then tell me who you think they are.”

“Well, based on what you’ve told me, it’s obvious that Taneleer is the Brother.”

Rosalina didn’t react.

“You also mentioned that the Sister had raised Star Children for centuries upon centuries.”

Susie looked at Rosalina. “In that retrospect,  **you** are the Sister.”

Rosalina remained silent for several moments. “Yes, you are correct. Taneleer is the Brother, and I am the Sister.”

“If  **this** is the Brother’s plan for rewriting the universe…” Susie said, gesturing to the Subspace Explosion. “...we’re going to have one hell of a mess to clean up.”

“Yeah.” Rosalina agreed. “It’s  **especially** going to be a mess if he and I see each other.”

Bowsette came up to them. “You’re needed at the bridge. Both of you.”


	8. Rescue Mission

Bowsette took Rosalina and Susie to the bridge, where Bowser, Mario, the Mandalorian, and Molly were waiting for them.

“Thank you, Bowsette.” Mario said.

“What’s the game plan?” Susie asked.

“Galeem has donated us a sample of a cure made of her blood, which Zero reports has the capability to cleanse the Subspace Sickness.” Bowser said. “He was able to confirm the cleansing on Meta Knight, which leads us to believe that it can work on Lucario, if we can just stick him with the syringe.”

“I take it you want one of us to find Lucario on the _Remnant of God_ and inject him with the cure?” Susie asked.

“Precisely.” Mario said. “However, it’s unlikely that all of you will make it out, due to the fact that this is the _Remnant of God_ we’re talking about.”

Susie winced, the memory of the _Halberd_ ’s sacrifice still fresh.

“You okay, Susie?” Bowsette asked.

“Yeah, I’m okay. It’s just…” Susie responded. “The _Halberd_ hyper-jumping into the Subspace Explosion is still a fresh memory.”

Bowsette rubbed Susie’s back. “We’ll find him.”

“Finding Meta Knight comes second only to curing Lucario. Once that is done, nothing will have higher priority.” Mario said. “Susie, we were thinking of you, Rosalina, and Metal Sonic sneaking aboard the _Remnant of God_ and curing Lucario.”

“Hey, if Metal’s going, I’m going too.” Molly said.

Mario nodded. “Yes. Wouldn’t want anything getting between you two.”

“I’ll take you there.” the Mandalorian said. “Hail me on this comlink when you need an escape. I’ll come in at the hole the _Halberd_ left to pick you up.”

He tossed the comlink to Susie.

Minutes later, the four rescuers met up with the Mandalorian out on the deck.

“Your four ready?” he asked.

“Let’s do this.” Rosalina said.

They went inside, and the _Razor Crest_ left the airship, headed for the _Remnant of God_.

The Mandalorian stopped the _Razor Crest_ at the entryway of the hole, the boarding ramp extended toward the floor of the room.

“Thanks for the ride.” Rosalina said.

“Don’t mention it.” the Mandalorian said.

Rosalina, Susie, Metal Sonic, and Molly exited the _Razor Crest_ , which immediately closed her boarding ramp and flew off.

“Taneleer knows better than to rely on a fleet after the last several invasions that’ve happened.” Molly said.

Suddenly one of the doors leading into the interior opened.

“Taneleer told me you would be coming here.” Lucario said.

“We’ve come to free you from Taneleer’s control.” Susie said.

“Free me?” Lucario asked. “I joined Taneleer voluntarily.”

“No, you didn’t. You’re suffering from the Subspace Sickness.” Metal Sonic said.

“Which went extinct when Meta Knight was cured.” Lucario said. “At least, I **assume** he was cured. I have heard nothing from him.”

“He was. As will you be once we finally inject you with the cure.” Molly said.

“Molly Toadstool.” Lucario said.

He slowly walked up to her. “It has been a while since Taneleer last saw you.”

“Well, I’m not in the mood to see him, so get that idea out of your head.”

Lucario smirked.

He pulled out a guitar and began to play it while singing. “Drifting beneath the horizon…”

Molly raised an eyebrow in confusion.

“Body is weak but I’m trying to make it to shore, but I’m falling short, I need you more…” he sang.

“Why are you singing at a time like this?!” Molly said.

“Wave after wave, I’ve been sinking.” Lucario sang. “So unto your promise I’m clinging, you say that I’m strong, to you I belong, keep holding on…”

Molly could feel her eyelids getting heavy.

“You are my anchor, so steady me, steady me now.”

Rosalina yawned.

“You are my anchor, you’re keeping my feet on the ground.”

Susie slapped herself to force herself awake.

“In angry oceans you’ve never broken through, every wave on the storm…”

Molly fell to her knees.

“You are my anchor, so steady me, steady me now. Come steady me, steady me now.”

Through the singing, the team struggled to remain awake. Even Metal Sonic couldn’t entirely resist.

Lucario continued to sing, and by the time he finished the song, everyone was asleep.

“Jigglypuff, I need to thank you sometime.” he said as he hoisted a sleeping Molly on her shoulder, taking her Beam Sword. “I will never underestimate the power of Sing again.”

As he was leaving, Rosalina silently woke up. “I know the power of Sing, too.” she said quietly. “And I know how to fake a Status Effect.”

After Lucario left, she got up and followed him, levitating just off the ground so she wouldn’t alert him to her presence.

She followed him through the _Remnant of God_ all the way to the bridge.

Lucario opened the door to the bridge. “Taneleer. Look who I found.”

He casually tossed Molly to the floor.

“Molly?!” Taneleer said with surprise. “What is **she** doing here?”

“Right now, sleeping. But she told me that she had plans to cure me of the Subspace Sickness, when we both know that I joined you voluntarily.”

“Yes…” Taneleer said. “You did…”

“I also took this.” Lucario said, tossing Molly’s Beam Sword to Taneleer.

He caught the Beam Sword. “I never did credit Molly for such handiwork. I’ve never seen a dual-bladed Beam Sword before.”

He ignited both blades and twirled it around, trying to get used to the feel of it.

“She wasn’t the only one aboard, though.” Lucario said.

“Who else was there?”

“Two more women whose names I didn’t care to ask for, and Metal Sonic.” Lucario said.

“So the Steel Soundbreaker has returned.” Taneleer said.

Molly woke up. “Where...where am I?”

“Welcome back, Molly.” Taneleer said.

She recognized the voice instantly. “You.” she said, her voice dripping with disgust.

Molly glanced to the side and saw Lucario. “Why are you siding with him?”

“He promised to make me godlike when he destroyed this universe and built a better one.”

“That’s not you. The Lucario I know would never desire such power.”

“Taneleer will build a perfect universe, with perfect beings.” Lucario said.

Taneleer grabbed Molly by the jawline. “And you’re going to help me.”

“I’m not going to help you do anything.”

Taneleer brought Molly’s Beam Sword up to her lips, holding it there until it drew blood.

Molly knew better than to react, even as the pain was unbearable.

Taneleer deactivated the Beam Sword and tossed it aside.

“Now, Molly, you will help me build my perfect universe.”

Molly tried to wrench her head free, but Taneleer’s grip held.

“There’s no need to resist.” Taneleer’s voice was so calm she was almost tempted to believe him.

Taneleer pulled Molly toward him and softly kissed her lips.

Molly’s eyes slowly drooped closed. She returned the kiss.

After a minute, they broke the embrace.

“Will you help me build my new universe?” Taneleer asked.

“For you, Master…” Molly said. “...I’ll do anything.”

Taneleer smiled. “That’s what I expected to hear.”

“Brother!” they suddenly heard.


	9. Sibling Rivalry

Taneleer looked at Rosalina. “Sister.”

“Let them go.” Rosalina said. “I’m not afraid to hurt you.”

“So. This is what you came all this way for. To tell me to let my subjects go. You know I cannot afford that.”

“Your station is battered, and I could call Bowser’s fleet anytime. We will fire directly where the  _ Halberd _ ripped the  _ Remnant of God _ open, and we will destroy your fortress from the inside.”

“Molly will still die.” Taneleer responded. “And we will reincarnate, and no one will know who we are.”

“No.” Rosalina said. “One will.”

Susie and Metal Sonic arrived on the scene.

“The Steel Soundbreaker returns.” Taneleer said. “Alas, I have Molly. Nothing else matters. She will help me build my new universe, and she will be my goddess.”

“I thought you said I would become a god! That was our plan!”  
“I am altering the plan.” Taneleer said. “Pray that I do not alter it any further.”

Lucario suddenly felt a needle in his shoulder. He turned his head around to see that Susie had stuck his shoulder with the syringe, the one that held the cure.

“Thanks for the distraction, Taneleer.” Susie said.

Taneleer thrust a hand her way, and Susie and Lucario flew back, slamming against the wall. The syringe popped out, but it had already done its work.

“That’s enough, Taneleer.” Rosalina said, pulling out her Star Wand.

“Enough? Enough?!” Taneleer asked.

He thrust both arms into the sky, and Susie, Metal Sonic, Lucario, and Rosalina all slammed into the ceiling.

“ **IT WILL NEVER BE ENOUGH** !” Taneleer screamed. “ **I WILL TEAR THIS UNIVERSE APART UNTIL NOTHING EXISTS! I WILL BUILD A PERFECT UNIVERSE, AND NOBODY WILL STOP ME** !”

“He’s insane…” Metal Sonic muttered to Rosalina.

“Insane is an understatement.” Rosalina responded.

“My mind is clear, I assure you  **THAT** .” Taneleer said. “And I will start my conquest by killing  **EVERY LAST LUMA** , so that the universe cannot rebuild itself to this state again when I destroy it.”

“The Lumas?!” Rosalina said. “They’re only babies!”

“It doesn’t matter. Come with me, Molly.” Taneleer said.

Molly and Taneleer vanished, and the team crashed onto the floor.

“Well, we got Lucario back, though I suppose that isn’t much of a bright side…” Susie said.

“Bright enough.” Rosalina said. “Call the Mandalorian.”

Susie pulled out the comlink. “Mando, it’s Susie. We need a pickup, pronto.”

“On my way.” she heard.

She put the comlink away. “C’mon, we gotta meet him at the opening!”

The team ran to the hole in the  _ Remnant of God _ and arrived just as the  _ Razor Crest _ was arriving.

“Mando. Taneleer got Molly. He’s headed for the Comet Observatory.” Rosalina said. “We need to get there  **now** , so punch it!”

The  _ Razor Crest _ left the  _ Remnant of God _ before the boarding ramp was even shut all the way.

“Taneleer can teleport, so it’s likely he and Molly are already there.” Rosalina said. “The Observatory should be in orbit near our position.”

Sure enough, the  _ Razor Crest _ broke through the atmosphere and bore witness to the Comet Observatory.

Correction: what was left of it.

“They’re not there.” Susie said. “That only means one thing.”

“They already left.” Rosalina said somberly. “And the Lumas are extinct.”


	10. Death and Rebirth

The _Razor Crest_ touched down on the only remaining landing platform on the Observatory.

“This place...the Observatory...I lived here for centuries. Now I don’t even recognize it.”

The main viewscreen that normally showed all the galaxies was hanging by a few wires, completely covered in cracks.

Bodies of Lumas were everywhere, each one with a hole pierced through them that could only be created by a Beam Sword.

She found Polari’s lifeless body near the broken viewscreen.

“Polari…” she said, picking him up.

She looked to the left, and saw where the Terrace used to stand.

She looked to the right, and saw a nearly-empty Library.

She went inside, followed by the rest of the team.

Her Storybook laid on the floor, burned but still intact.

Rosalina felt tears welling up as she knelt down and picked up the book.

She opened it carefully, so as not to break the weakened spine. She slowly turned page after page.

The Storybook was barely readable anymore. Rosalina had the best eyes of anyone, and even she had to squint to read the words.

“I read this book to the Lumas every night…” she said, tears starting to stream down her face. “And here it is, burned, like it never even **mattered**!”

She resisted the urge to throw it, instead she held it and Polari’s body to her chest, sobbing.

“Why did it have to be like this?” Rosalina said between tears. “Why did he have to do this?”

“The Observatory is rebuildable.” Susie said. “The same can’t be said for the Lumas or the book…”

“Since when can you rebuild a spaceship?” Rosalina asked, turning around.

“My last name is Haltmann.”

Rosalina leapt up and tightly hugged Susie. “Thankyouthankyouthankyouthankyouthankyou!” she exclaimed.

“We’re going to need some help.” the Mandalorian said. “Even with someone who knows her stuff, we’re not going to be able to do it, just the five of us.”

“Call the fleet.” Lucario said. “Get them up here. We’ll all work to rebuild the Observatory.”

“You’d...do that just for me?” Rosalina asked as she let go of Susie, who gasped for air.

Lucario nodded. “Nothing hurts more than seeing a friend in pain.”

The Mandalorian went back to the _Razor Crest_ and contacted Bowser.

“Bowser, we need the **entire** fleet up here at the Comet Observatory, now.”

Minutes later, the fleet arrived.

After gathering the bodies of the Lumas (with the exception of Polari’s, which was stored with the Storybook in the _Razor Crest_ ), they put them together in the patch of grass near the Terrace’s standing place.

“Can I borrow that?” Rosalina asked the Mandalorian, gesturing to his rifle.

The Mandalorian slung his rifle off his back and gave it to her.

“I know what you’re going to do. It’s already set to the function you need.”

Rosalina aimed just in front of the pile of Luma bodies, and fired.

The shot hit the ground, sending sparks all over the Lumas, and the entire pile went up in flames.

“What’re you doing, Rosalina?” Susie asked.

Rosalina handed the Mandalorian his rifle back. “Cremating the Lumas. It’s the only thing I can do for them now.”

When the pile of Lumas became ashes, Rosalina knelt down, blowing gently on them, and they scattered into space.

After watching the ashes sentimentally until she could no longer see them, she turned to the gathered forces. “Let’s get this ship fixed up.”

Working tirelessly for days on end, they were able to restore the Comet Observatory to its original state, minus the Lumas.

“The Observatory’s going to feel quite lonely, won’t it?” Bowsette asked.

“What if we used it as **our** base of operations?” Samus offered. “Taneleer has the _Remnant of God_ , and Rosalina has the Comet Observatory.”

“That’s not a bad idea.” Rosalina said. “But how I’m going to be able to put so many bedrooms on here is beyond me.”

“We’ll deconstruct half our airships--no, three-quarters of them.” Bowser said.

“We’ll get all the materials we need from all the galaxies we can see.” Mario said. “After what I’ve done, the Honeyhive Galaxy will be **more** than happy to help, and the Battlerock Galaxy has plenty of stuff to use.”

Rosalina nodded. “Okay. Here’s what to do…”


	11. Return of the Knight

Meta Knight awoke to find himself drifting outside the now-destroyed _Halberd_.

He stretched out his wings and flew around the ship, examining the damage.

“Reactor’s still stable...deck is pretty much gone...bow is pretty much unharmed, no surprise there...bridge is half-intact...damn, more of the ship survived than I thought.”

Mixed with some of the wreckage that had trailed off he found what appeared to be remnants of Peach’s castle, as well as one of Bowser’s airships. Some highly advanced technology could be found among said wreckage. It seemed as though something the size of Ultra Necrozma himself had been sucked in here and torn apart.

“We might have something to work with here…” Meta Knight said. “Thankfully Susie taught me how to build battleships.”

He decided to build up the engines first. He scooped up some of the components from the airship, which he then worked to combine with the _Halberd_ ’s thrusters.

“Oh, this is gonna be a real **masterpiece** when I’m finished. Susie’s gonna be so proud…”

He got to work. He first made the engines, then used the _Halberd_ and Peach’s castle to make the main frame.

He welded on the giant mask from the old bow from the _Halberd_ , for argument’s sake.

He combined the bridges from the airship and the _Halberd_ , and welded them in place at the back of the ship, just above the engines.

He managed to create an entire ecosystem inside one of the main rooms, which was visible from outside the ship.

Meta Knight worked tirelessly, his nimble hands doing in seconds what took others up to a half hour.

The metal from what parts of the _Halberd_ he didn’t take were used to cover up and protect the vulnerable wood and stone he had borrowed.

Finally, his new creation was finished.

“I hope she’s ready.” Meta Knight said as he fired up the engines.

The ship sped off, headed toward the edge of Subspace.

Meta Knight’s new ship exited the Subspace Explosion, passing by the _Remnant of God_ , which was somehow still afloat.

“Maybe later.” Meta Knight said as the ship flew up toward where the Comet Observatory had just appeared in the sky.

“Right now, I need to show everyone my new special project. More importantly, I need to reunite with Susie. She probably thinks I’m dead.”

Susie’s mind, however, was not on Meta Knight. It was on fixing the Comet Observatory.

“Guys, we got incoming!” Wario shouted.

They all turned, and a massive battleship came into view.

“What in the-?!” Snake said.

“It’s Meta Knight…” Susie said.

“He’s back from the dead!”


	12. Halberd II

The _Halberd II_ floated near the Comet Observatory. By comparing the two, the Comet Observatory was only 5% bigger than the _Halberd II_.

A boarding ramp opened at the bow of the _Halberd II_ , and Meta Knight came out.

“I see that more than just my mask has lived on.” he said, directly referencing his last words to Susie aboard the first _Halberd_.

“ **META KNIGHT**!” Susie screamed as she tore off the mask and leapt into his arms, crying tears of joy.

“I-I thought you were-” Susie stammered. “H-how did you-”

“It’s okay, Susie.” Meta Knight calmly responded, rubbing her back as he hugged her. “I’m here. That’s all that matters. I’m here.”

After an emotional moment between the two, they finally broke the hug. “I’ve been helping with repairing the Comet Observatory.”

“And I built the _Halberd II_ completely on my own. Piece of work, huh?”

Susie lightly bopped Meta Knight’s shoulder. “I knew those skills would come in handy!”

“Heh.” Meta Knight said. “Well, I certainly made quite a masterpiece. A superweapon, if I may.”

“I think ‘goliath’ would be most fitting.” Susie said. “Now, we could use your help in fixing up the Comet Observatory. We were thinking of using it as a base of operations.”

“Can’t we use the _Halberd II_?” Meta Knight asked.

“Good point. But that won’t stop us from repairing the Observatory anyways.”

“Susie, nothing ever stopped you from doing what you wanted.”

“Nothing except you.”

Suddenly Bowsette stood between them. “Alright, you lovebirds. Let’s get this project finished already.”

Meta Knight scooped up and put on his mask, and the team worked to complete the Comet Observatory.


	13. Unaffiliated

Meanwhile, back on the _Remnant of God_ , Molly was struggling to fit into her new role.

She’d changed from her usual overalls and striped shirt into a skintight combat outfit, and at Taneleer’s request, she dyed her hair white.

For some reason, the Subspace Sickness still hadn’t fully corrupted her. She didn’t know why, but her willpower still remained strong enough to keep itself alive.

Whenever she had any time to kill, she always sat in her room, pondering why this was the case. Did fate have other plans for her? Was it something inside of her that naturally resisted? What the hell was the secret? **Why** did she retain her mind?!

She racked her brain for answers for weeks on end, but she never came up with anything.

But today, she believed she’d stumbled upon something that might get her even a little closer to her journey to the secret of her resistance.

She’d come to terms with the fact that she preferred to do things completely on her own, with no influence from anyone.

At least, her only influence would be Metal. She still loved him, and if the war ended, she would ask him to go with her, to be free with her.

She then realized that her view of the world was so unique, so pure, that the Subspace Sickness could not corrupt it.

She’d found the Third Perspective.

Molly had grown up believing that there were only two perspectives of people: those who wanted to keep the universe exactly as it is, and those who want to destroy it and build it anew. But she had found a third perspective.

She believed that there was no need to destroy the universe, but it couldn’t stay exactly the way it was. She believed the universe could evolve; become better. Not through the violent storms of war, but through the calm winds of change.

She had to end the war, in any way she could.

Even if it meant she was not going to make it.

She got into Taneleer’s personal Arwing and left the _Remnant of God_.

She never looked back.


	14. Farewell

“Peach.” Falco said. “My tracker’s going off. Taneleer’s Arwing is approaching.”

“Taneleer’s?” Peach said.

“The Arwing is sending a hailing frequency.” Dark Pit said. “Do we respond?”

Peach thought for a minute. “Patch it through.”

A hologram of a Subspace-sickened Molly appeared. “Mom. It’s me.”

“Molly!” Peach said. “What are you doing here?”

“I know how to end the war.”

“What happened to you?” Peach asked.

“The Subspace Sickness could not fully corrupt me, though it has given me new insight.” Molly said. “I see the world now in a way that no one else does.”

“Hangar A113 is available for you to land in.” Peach said. “I’ll meet you there.”

“Thank you, Mom.” Molly said before terminating the connection.

Peach ran to hangar A113, where the Arwing was landing.

Molly climbed out and began walking to Peach, who began to take in all the details of just how much the Subspace Sickness had gotten to her.

“Your body looks like it’s in really bad shape.” Peach said.

“Normally the Subspace Sickness only attacks the mind, but because I was able to resist it, it was desperate to infect  **something** .” Molly said. “You can see the result for yourself.”

The white of Molly’s eyes had changed blue, which caused her irises to almost disappear, and her pupils seemed to be even darker than before. Black markings had also appeared around the eyes, and they didn’t look like they were going away.

Molly rolled up her right sleeve to show several jagged purple lines stretching from her shoulder to the back of her palm.

“There’s more lines like those  **all over** my body.” Molly said. “You can even see two of them crawling up my cheek.”

Indeed, there were two lines that ended a little less than halfway up her cheek.

“You mentioned that you knew how to end the war?” Peach asked.

“Yes.” Molly said. “It directly involves the  _ Remnant of God _ .”

“The crew up in the bridge will want to hear of this.”

When they got to the bridge, Molly received a warm welcome from the crew.

After the welcomes were done, Molly went over to the holotable in the center of the room and pulled up a hologram of the  _ Remnant of God _ .

“The first  _ Halberd _ managed to rip apart about half of the  _ Remnant of God _ , so it’s up to the  _ Halberd II _ to destroy the other half.”

“How are we going to destroy it?” Metal asked. “Several scans have proven that it doesn’t have a weakness.”

“From projectiles.” Molly countered. “Meta Knight  **proved** that the  _ Remnant of God _ struggles against physical collision.”

As the crew began talking about how the  _ Halberd II _ was going to pull off what the  _ Halberd _ did, Darth Vader walked to the far corner of the room, where Rosalina stood.

“You know what you have to do, don’t you?” he asked softly.

Rosalina nodded.

“Take my ship.” he said. “My TIE Advanced. It will get you there faster than any Arwing in the fleet.”

“Thank you, Lord Vader.” Rosalina said, hugging him.

Vader hugged back.

When they broke the hug, Vader placed a hand on Rosalina’s cheek. “Good luck. We’ve done all we can, but this is your fight.”

When the hand fell, Vader walked back toward the table. “Molly.”

“What is it, Lord Vader?”

“The shields were designed to stop generalized laser fire. But suppose we focused all of our firepower on a single point? It could overwhelm the shields.”

He glanced at the corner where he last saw Rosalina, but no one was there.

“That’s not a bad idea. We’ll get to readying the laser cannons in a few minutes. Rosalina?”

No response.

“Rosalina?!” Molly said.

She looked out the windshield and saw a TIE Advanced leaving, heading toward the  _ Remnant of God _ .

Molly opened a hailing frequency to the TIE Advanced. “Rosalina, what are you doing?!”

“What I have to do.” came the calm reply.

“Get back to the  _ Halberd II _ immediately.  **That’s an order** .”

“I can’t do that.” Rosalina said. “I’m sorry, Molly, but I am no longer required to follow your orders.”

“What are you even doing?!” Bowsette said.

“What I have to do.” Rosalina responded. “Remember...the Star Twins will be with you, always.”

The communications were severed.

Rosalina flew the TIE Advanced to the  _ Remnant of God _ .

When she landed in the hangar, Subspace soldiers came and put handcuffs on her.

They led her to the bridge, where Taneleer was waiting.

“That will be all.” Taneleer said, mildly surprised at Rosalina’s arrival. “Leave us.”

The soldiers left.

When the door shut, Taneleer moved his hand, and the handcuffs came off.

Rosalina felt her wrists for a moment, then returned her attention to him.

“You know why I’m here.”

Taneleer nodded. “To destroy the  _ Remnant of God _ .”

Rosalina didn’t respond. She didn’t want to reveal whether or not her plan was to destroy it.

“You made a bold move, coming here alone.” Taneleer said.

Rosalina turned toward the window facing away from the Subspace Explosion and outstretched her hand.

“Trying to escape?” Taneleer asked.

“No.”

Taneleer looked out the same window and realized she was directing the  _ Remnant of God _ up.

Taneleer outstretched his hand, trying to stop Rosalina, but she outstretched her other hand, stopping him.

“This is what I have to do.” Rosalina said, looking at him before turning her head back toward the window.

Her hand controlling the ship began to push, and the  _ Remnant of God _ moved away from the Subspace Explosion.

The view changed from a crimson sky to octillions of stars zooming by, and the  _ Remnant of God _ jumped into hyperspace.


	15. The Death of Subspace

The crew of the  _ Halberd II _ watched the  _ Remnant of God _ start to pull away from the Subspace Explosion, then jump to hyperspace.

“Taneleer’s gone…” Shantae said.

She turned to the rest of the crew. “You heard Rosalina, let’s finish this!”

The  _ Halberd II _ sped toward the Subspace Explosion, which had finally stopped growing after ravaging through seventeen kingdoms.

“How do we go about destroying it?” Peach asked.

“I was able to recover one Subspace Bomb from the research facility.” R.O.B. said. “I suggest we deploy it inside the Subspace Explosion. If luck is on our side, it will collapse on itself.”

“That’s the best chance we have.” Molly said. “Let’s take it.”

The  _ Razor Crest _ floated just outside of the range of being sucked into the Subspace Explosion.

“I was able to tinker with it, and successfully started the timer without any R.O.B. units.” the Mandalorian said. “Molly, will you do the honors?”

The Subspace Bomb was sitting on the open boarding ramp. A simple push would send it careening off the edge and put it within range.

Molly shook her head. “Bowsette deserves this honor more than me.”

Bowsette and the Mandalorian looked surprised.

“You were the one who started it.” Molly said. “You should be the one to end it.”

Bowsette nodded, putting her hands to the side of the Bomb.

She pushed, and the Bomb slid off the edge, falling.

It fell about 150 ft. before being caught.

The three of them watched as the Subspace Bomb was sucked into the Subspace Explosion with ten seconds remaining on the timer.

The Subspace Explosion slowly began to collapse on itself.

It grew smaller and smaller as it left each kingdom it had consumed.

The  _ Razor Crest _ returned to the  _ Halberd II _ , which followed the Subspace Explosion as it continued to get smaller.

Amazingly, everything the Explosion had taken, it gave back in their exact positions.

The forests, plains, deserts, everything.

Even Peach’s castle.

The Explosion continued to shrink at its starting point two miles south of the castle until, watched by the crew of the  _ Halberd II _ , it vanished completely.

“Oh Rosalina…” Peach said. “If only you could be here to see this.”

The heroes of Super Smash Bros. had saved the entire universe.

Or so they thought.


	16. The Father

The  _ Remnant of God _ dropped out of hyperspace.

Satisfied, Rosalina finally let go of her telekinetic grips on both Taneleer and the ship.

Rosalina walked toward the window, followed by Taneleer moments later.

“We have arrived.” Rosalina said.

“Wonder if he’d approve of our humanity…” Taneleer said.

“Probably not, but he’d likely find favor with you because you’ve been human for less time.”

“I didn’t really have a choice.” Taneleer said. “I’m going to be punished for either dying or becoming human. Might as well choose the one where I still live.”

A giant golden head appeared outside the window, followed by thousands more.

“I am Aviam.” the lead golden head said. “I am that I am.”

“You can breathe in space, right?”

Taneleer nodded.

“Then we should leave the ship and talk to him in person.”

The Star Twins left the  _ Remnant of God _ to speak to Aviam.

“Father.” Rosalina said. “It’s us.”

“I know well who you are.” Aviam said. “I know you better than you know yourselves.”

“Of course, Father.” Taneleer said. “You are the infinite source of knowledge, wisdom, and power.”

“Is that a hint of sarcasm?” Aviam asked.

“What you see, is.” Rosalina said. “What you speak, is. Everything exists according to your word.”

Taneleer knew that to be a lie, but he didn’t want to reveal it to Rosalina just yet.

She succeeded in defusing the situation, stopping Aviam from doing something harsh to Taneleer while also shutting Taneleer up.

“You are my children. I will love you always. But why did you two take up the forms of humans when you know you are of more worth than them? It was bad enough when you did it, Daughter.”

“I would have died otherwise.” Taneleer said. “A human woman, going by Bowsette, had defeated me on a moon. Had I not taken human form, I would have been punished for being defeated.”

“I would not have punished you had you been defeated by this ‘Bowsette.’” Aviam said. “Nor do I punish you now. I was merely exercising curiosity. I respect your decision, even if I show distaste for it.”

He focused his attention on Rosalina. “How is my granddaughter? Has she liberated my universe from Smash Bros. yet?”

“I do not wish for Smash Bros. to be erased, and neither does she.” Rosalina said, ignoring the comment of it being Aviam’s universe.

“Was that not your original plan?” Aviam asked.

“That plan has changed.” Rosalina said. “I have made friends that are close to my heart, and I witnessed firsthand the apocalypse that the Brother created. I wouldn’t give up my friends, even if protecting them meant the Brother’s death.”

“But would you protect your friends if it meant  **my** death?” Aviam said, prepared to either rewrite Rosalina’s judgement or eradicate her completely.

“She is not in a position to answer questions such as these and neither am I.” Taneleer said before Rosalina could reply, thus saving her.

If Aviam could nod, he would. “Have you remained loyal to our cause, my Son? Is my grandson still trying to wrest control from my granddaughter?”

“Dharkon is dead.” Taneleer said. “A Smash Brawler killed him.”

“Killed the grandson of God himself?” Aviam said. “Whoever killed him will be the first to die.”

“Smash Bros. will not die, no matter what we want of it.” Rosalina said.

“You are to destroy Smash Bros., and all of its Smash Brawlers. Is that clear, Daughter?”

Rosalina sighed. There was no way out. “Yes, Father.”

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Rosalina will return.**


End file.
